Bring Us A Scream Facts & Outtakes
by OhArizona
Summary: Outtakes & Facts for the stories Bring Me A Tear and Scream For Us. Ever wondered what happened on the road with Bella, and her brothers? Best way to find out is to read here. Mostly humor. :3
1. Reneé Outtake

**A/N: So, before I write my next chapter, I wanted to do, er, some outtakes for ya'll. Okay, maybe just one for now. So, if you like, or love, Scream For Us and Bring Me A Tear, you should very much enjoy this little shindig on the Winchester Express. I will be answering all who have reviewed me WHEN I type the next chapter for the stories. ^.^ But first, I need to change the tv stations...I don't want to hear about a funny frog named Freddy! DX And I want to know why my favorite Halloween show's on...Halloweentown. XD**

**BPOV: (Drivin')**

It was a late Saturday night, and I still happened to be up. Sleep just didn't come easy, especially since it was only a week since I had left the Cullens Baton Rouge house with Bobby and my brothers. We were currently staying at my aunt's house, and the boys were in lala land in our room.

Dean was driving through the country into the sunset, or so, he would have liked to think, because he was asleep, and dreaming about driving the Impala. My brother was such an odd man. Then again, so was my twin, he was asleep and dreaming of, get this, his laptop. They both happened to talk in their sleep, which was very funny, to me, anyways.

"No Bella, don't chew on the laptop." Sam mumbled as he grabbed the unused pillow and curled up next to it. I chuckled quietly as I listened from my bed in the room at aunt Reneés. Damn, he was funny when he was asleep. Why couldn't he be when he was awake!?

"No. No. No! Not my baby! Not my car!" Dean yelled as he twisted and turned in his bed, a mist of sweat coloring his face. I sighed lightly. Of course, opposites attract, one had a nightmare, the other a wonderful dream.

Wait. Why, in Sam's dream, was I chewing on his laptop? I wasn't a dog, nor any other animal, that much I knew for a fact. I also knew I didn't randomly go and randomly chew on objects that those two unsanitary brothers of mine had touched. That would be just disgusting.

"Bella, bad dog. Don't eat Dean." Sam mumble again. So, now I was going to eat Dean...Huh. "Bad kitty Dean! Don't hiss at me." Okay. Freaky. Dean the cat and Bella the dog. Had a slight ring to it, I guess, but why were we the animals?

Dean, on the other hand, was now back to normal, and no longer thrashing like an absolute maniac on his bed. His head, however, was now buried in his pillow as he released a screech. I cringed away and plugged my ears, my face crunching up in distress. Yet, Sam slept straight through it, and Dean mumbled again of how he lost his baby.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back again, yawning in defeat. Sleep had finally won me over now.

**A/N: I'm done now. Remember, these will be short, they are outtakes. -Heather**


	2. Chapter Facts 1

**A/N: Numero dolce. Ready for round two? 'Cause I have facts this time around!**

**RosexDimitri: Haha. I think that would be very fun, actually. I can just see the blackmail now!**

**Mrs. Jasper Winchester: Oh, it's not a problem. Always glad to help with the losage of pop. :D **

**Facts:**

Chapter One: I originally wrote chapter one back in August 2008! I then proceeded to edit the poor chapter and rip it apart after I had printed three copies. I also hadn't planned on Bella being their sister till very late in the editing process. Aunt Reneé, Uncle Phil, and Uncle Charlie just came to me at complete random. The fork stabbing, and junk food? Random time and Mountain Dew there.

Chapter Two: Blocked number and B.S., was originally B.W. and 555-787-4548. Totally not a real number, btw. The text messages the each received? That used to be a very small letter. But that's a story for another outtake. I ended up searching for hours on end about the rainiest cities and towns in 2008. Metallicar? I had to mention that and Dean's obsession. ;) That line up with the Winchesters, well, I have no explanation for that.

Chapter Three: Jasper's frenzy thing was kinda fun to write in this chapter, I also liked how I got Bella to calm him a bit. Jasper into the wall, however, had me cracking up. I can see the wall's dent now... And the way I had Emmett stand out? I consider him a toddler, not a child, in the family. x3

Chapter Four: 1. Dead Man's Blood is poisonous to the vampires. 2. Stakes don't work. 3. Bella's not a klutz. 4. Fire and shredding the vampires will work. 5. No La Push shifters in this story. Bobby's apron? Well, I just thought I'd use that as an annoyance the Winchesters. Bobby thinks of Bella as a daughter. Bi-polar Dean = sugar high.

Chapter Five: Bella's power was an idea by my friend Brittany, in real life. The runner up was mind control, in easy terms, be WinchesterXGirl. The ghost girl? I gave her the name Mandy, at complete random, this, however, was not mentioned. Dean under the bed after a vengeful spirit attack from Mandy, well that was hilarious in my eyes. Dean and that bat, oh Lordy, that was just so fun to type up. And I could see it all in my head.

Chapter Six: I seriously cannot write fight scenes, at all. Bella's knife part was a Emmett reference in Twilight. I love Dean's no chick flick moments.

Chapter Seven: Victoria thought she had originally had Laurent kill Bella, so she was surprised and pissed. Burning the demon, I guess it COULD work. No idea. Mason and Mary Ann used to live in the area, and were attached to Bella for some reason. They are not Mandy's parents. Yes, Rosalie was a bitch then.

Chapter Eight: There will be an outtake of the Winchesters in Forks. The inner tube, pure crack generated. The 15 Step part? I was bored, and I love that song.

Chapter Nine: Asmodeus and Furfur are literal demons, from a website all about the supernatural, so they are 'real'. I described them exactly as their pictures looked. Bitch of the south? Reference to hell and Wizard of Oz. Rosalie's return was very fun, but why they ran? You'll soon find out.

Chapter Ten: All Hell Breaks Loose I was very fun to write out, despite how much I loved Andy. Seriously. And Lily, aw man, she had so much potential in the series! Jack the ghost = hilarious. Literally.

Chapter Eleven: All Hell Breaks Loose II was harder than you would think, really. Dean and the sulfur bit, fun all around. I used that as a humor piece. And the revelation by Dean? Well deserved.

Chapter Twelve: You should NEVER ask if things can get worse. Never. You prolly want to know how they know Azazel's name? Well, they have their way - torture -. Jack the ghost is going to play a major role soon. Hinthint. Anima the ghost too. Anima's name also, really does, mean anger. Rock salt in the face? Well, Dean said that hurts like a bitch. Dean's arrival was meant to be sweet.

Chapter Thirteen: Jasper's special appearance, an the way his mind works, is a great deal harder than Edward. Jasper's Emmett comment was pure crack again. The screams. We all know what they are, I would hope...

Chapter Fourteen: Dean and the crossroad's demon was fun, but also tear jerking to right. Dean and bargaining with her, was also fun. The 'bye bye now' was a reference to Ace Ventura: Pet Detective. Pitch black is also what one might think of when dead, or passed out. Bella took longer because her body's different, her mind as well. Bella and Sam's slap fight? Yeah, don't ask.

Chapter Fifteen: Edward's POV is very annoying. He's emotional, more so than Jasper. The plan? Well, it's worked before, I guess, could work again. Edward also had a nice revelation too. Touching.

Chapter Sixteen: Ghost John! I just HAD to have him attached to his family again. I missed him. T.T Also, Anima and Jack following Sam and Bella, purely priceless. And the ghosts cleaning and lazy? Very hilarious. And finally, John whoops his children in wrestling! PRICELESS.

**A/N: I'm done with the chapter facts now. :3 -Heather**


	3. Did You Know?

**A/N: Ready for fun facts number two? Sure you are my awesome readers. You guys;**

**RosexDimitri: Haha. John vs. kids, now that was awesome. Hm. What would you think of a pre series wrestling match between them all?**

**Mrs. Jasper Winchester: I know, very radom. But hey, you know me too well. Poor baby Impala.**

**Facts:**

Did you know that when I was writing the original for this story that I had nothing but sugar and pop?

Did you know I wrote this when I just started watching season 1 and 4, well, chapter one, anyways.

Did you know that ECLIPSE is my favorite book, and SEASON THREE is my favorite season?

Did you know that I cried when I had to write in Sam and Bella's death, and cried when I skipped out on Andy's?

Did you know I'm a huge ANDY fan?

Did you know I have a great inspiration - YOU GUYS, MY FRIENDS, and my JENSEN ACKLES AUTOGRAPH? And Eric Kripke, too. Stop stealing my ideas man! You're killing my buzz. XD

Just messing with ya, Kripke. XD

Did you know that Charlie and Reneé are Sam, Bella, and Dean's uncle and aunt? And that Phil is their step-uncle?

Did you know that the Cullens are only MINOR characters?

Did you know that Scream For Us was going to be the only one I posted, and not Bring Me A Tear?

Did you know that Demon Hunter is my main music inspiration for this story?

Did you know that John's ghost is attached to Bella, as is Jack, and Anima?

Did you know that rock salt hurts like a bitch?

Did you know that getting stuck in an innertube sucks like hell?

Did you know that being chased by a vengeful spirit under a bat sucks too?

Did you know you shouldn't bring a bat into a house?

**A/N: Done again. -Heather**


	4. Deal Outtake

**A/N: I hate this sore throat. I can't swallow, I can hardly eat, I can't hardly breathe right. Oh, and the sore neck. Gawd... Ugh. Now, onwards.**

**RosexDimitri: I think I'll incorporate that into the prequle then. ;)**

**hannah-marie hale: JensenAcklesFans website has a place where you can get one for free.**

**Mrs. Jasper Winchester: D Yup! Hey, did you get the chapter done yet, or am I supposed to be writing it?**

**SLEEP TALKING PART TWO: (BPOV)**

Dean and Sam were asleep - again, and for me, it was yet another sleepless night. It was only ten at night at that, but I think the boys enjoyed sleep as much as the next person. I, however, was refusing to sleep, aside from the sleepless night that had taken my soul these passed few days. It sucked, out loud.

Dean offered to let me have his bed, or share with me, like when we were really young, but I declined. I just didn't feel right doing that sort of thing. Sam, too, had gave me the same offer, and I again declined. Sleeping in the same bed as my sleep talking brothers was just slightly...odd. Then again, so was our lives. I would never understand this life, however, and I probably never would, no one did, I guessed.

It was too early for the guys to start sleep talking, they'd only just fallen asleep twenty-six minutes ago, which meant I needed to wait an hour at least for them to go deeper into the middle sleep stage, where they would sleep talk. An evil grin appeared on my face as I waited in silence. Only a little over an half hour to go.

-half hour later-

And now it begins. I thought grimly as my brothers started twisting here and there in the beds, before getting into comfortable positions. Sam started the party off this time, as he began grumbling, then mumbled. "Dean?" he absently cried out, and at first, I thought he was awake. My eyebrows raised, as I watched his chest rise and fall slowly, easing back now.

Dean was still just mumbling in his sleep, incoherent. I laughed quietly as he started mumbling about being violated by a demon, of all things. It may not have been a happy subject, but hell, was it worth the grumbling! "No! I fell unsanitary now!" he suddenly burst out, flapping his arms.

His arm flapping and screaming sent me into a full blown laughter now. It was just so hilarious. I was amazed that I hadn't woken them up...yet.

**A/N: Done. -Heather**


	5. Playlist

**A/N: I'm back again! :D Throat still hurts, neck no longer, but it's getting better. ;3**

**hannah-marie hale: I am so going to do that. Thank you for the suggestion!**

**Mrs. Jasper Winchester: So gonna have to do that too. :3**

**Also, while I'm at it, if you have ANY suggestions, feel free to shoot me up here.**

**PLAYLIST: (Up to 16)**

AC/DC - Back In Black- Dean

Kansas - Carry On My Wayward Son- Supernatural

Three Doors Down - It's Not My Time- Bella

Styx - Renegade- Sam

The Spill Canvas - This Is For Keeps- Twilight

Demon Hunter - Undying- The Cullens/Vampires

Trapt - Only One In Color- La Push Shape Shifters/Shifters/Wolves

Muse - Supermassive Black Hole- Chapter 1

Nickelback - Someday- Chapter 2

AC/DC - That's The Way I Wanna Rock'n Roll- Chapter 3

Rodney Atkins - These Are My People- Chapter 4

Bon Jovi - Keep The Faith-Chapter 5

Trapt - Contagious- Chapter 6

Trapt - The Last Tear- Chapter 7

Radiohead - 15 Step- Chapter 8

David Cook - Permanent- Chapter 9

Disturbed - Stricken- Chapter 10

Theory of a Deadman - I Hate My Life- Chapter 11

Loreta - Trouble With Boys- Chapter 12

Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Your Guardian Angel- Chapter 13

Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Face Down- Chapter 14

Rooster - Angels Calling- Chapter 15

Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone- Chapter 16


	6. Ohio Road Outtake

**A/N: I am a dumbass. First, I put vix vapor rub in my eye, then I delete this whole fucking chapter. So here I am, writing it again. Goddammit! This suggestion was by Hannah, so kudos!**

**Hannah: Gracias for the idea!**

**Rose: Hope you don't mind me shortening th penname. ;) The tire idea. Pure awesome, and the gnome hunting? I am so going to do that. It will be pure epic.**

**So, if anyone else has suggestions, I'd like to nab them now. I'm making this huge, awesome list, so please, review, and I'll use. :3 Onwards!**

**BPOV:**

Another sleepless night, and another night of 12AM sleep talking in Ohio on the side of the road in the country for the guys. I've been without sleep for three days, and here I was, sitting in the Impala's driver seat. Dean was nestled in the back, his legs under the passenger seat, which Sam had leaned back to sleep in. Both were getting pretty deep into the sleep cycle as it was now.

I was Sam's iPod to record the two, while I used random questions for blackmail against them. It was going to range from all the subjects that I could think of, and then more. At exactly 12:30AM, I would start the recording, and then the questions would also start. Oh, the great time that Sam's iPod held - 3 hours of pure evil torture under my wings.

12:25, five minutes to go before the last phase before the dream cycle started, and that my blackmail would be the first effect of all this. So much fun to have, so, so much. I looked at the Impala's clock, where I had the radio station set to a classical music one, it was purely soft and righteous.

I leaned back, and whispered into Dean's ear. "Will you give me all of your money - every last bit as soon as you wake up?" I asked as he started squirming lightly, and shivering. I chuckled lightly.

"No. No. No!" he yelled, trying to escape the passenger seat, but failed, and fell back to sleep. He started humming Metallca lightly as well, like he did when he was nervous.

I leaned over to Sam, and then whispered into his hoodie, his face he had hidden by it, and his brown hair fell out in loose curls. "Sammy, you're gonna get a job tomorrow, leave Dean and Bella behind." I murmured, as he started shaking slightly, whether it was from the cold, or from the idea of a job.

I then proceeded back to Dean, a sly grin on my face, as I thunk of another random question. "You no longer love mullet rock - you love jazz and blues music." I hissed into his left ear, and he screamed a silent scream.

I started laughing lightly, and then turned back to Sam, for my final question. It had to be a good finishing touch, I knew that much. "You will now wear pink, and only pink."

With that touch, I leaned back into the driver's seat, and turned the whole car off, and sighed. Oh, their expressions in the morning, they would be all so wonderful. And confused, very confused.

**A/N: Woolah! I'm gonna do another random chapter, then the gnomes. D -Heather**


	7. Road Game 1

**A/N: So, my great friends, Scream/Bring are updated, finally. I know. So, here's an outtake for my laziness.**

**RxD, JxB: I'll try to keep that in mind, if I don't forget of course. **

**Hannah: That'll hopefully be soon.**

**BPOV:**

Oh, how I was going to love today. Today, our car game was called 'bullshit', where everything that comes from someone's mouth is, well, bullshit. The boys, have actually never played before, so this was going to be absolutely wonderful. I'd told them the rules, and exactly how this worked. We were prepared.

"Who wants to start?" I asked, twiddling my thumbs in the backseat, as I leaned forward. I felt like a marshmellow, though, wearing one of Dean's flannels, one of Sam's hoodies, and Dean's leather jacket, plus whatever else clothes that were mine. But I guess it was fine, since I was partially freezing.

"Me!" Dean cried, with excitement, and I couldn't help but goggle at his enthusiasim. He then thought of what he wanted to say, and began; "Sam dresses up, in dresses." Tongue twister at your service.

"Bullshit!" Sam yelled, and then thought. "Bella steals Dean's money!"

"Bullshit! Okay, actually, one time, but it was his Debt Card!" I exclaimed, realizing I had lost this round. "I'm out." I sighed, and leaned back, watching the boys argue. In the end, Dean won, due to his sarcastic ass side.

**A/N: I figured a short chapter would do well for now. ;) -Heather**


End file.
